1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmitting device, a power receiving device, an authentication/billing proxy device, an electrical charging system and an electrical charging method, more specifically to a power transmitting device, a power receiving device, an authentication/billing proxy device, an electrical charging system, a power transmitting method, a power receiving method and an electrical charging method which are used in charging a battery provided for a portable electronic device such as a cellular phone, a notebook PC (Personal Computer) and a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant).
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-contact power transmitting techniques, non-contact processing techniques and high-speed bulk electricity storage techniques have been known. For example, as a non-contact power transmitting technique, a non-contact power transmitting module is known (for example, see “the seventh exhibition of built-in system developing techniques”, [online], [searched on Apr. 12th, 2005], the Internet <URL: http://k-tai.impress.co.jp/cda/article/event/19610.html>). The module is for supplying power via a non-contact by using a slight electric wave generated by electromagnetic induction of a coil.
As a non-contact processing technique, a technique of a kind of IC cards represented by FeliCa (registered trademark) form SONY (registered trademark) Inc. As a high-speed bulk electricity storage technique, an electric double layer capacitor technique which can rapidly charge by bulk power developed by Japan Electron Optics Laboratory Co., Ltd. or the like. The techniques are advancing day by day.
As a technique with regard to an electrical charging system, a system which is a combination of a charging device and a billing system for prompting a user to charge a portable electronic device in response to a lowered electronic amount of a battery of the portable electronic device, letting the user charge the portable electronic device at a convenience store or the like and billing for the electricity as disclosed in JP2004-222457A (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) is proposed.
The electrical charging system mentioned above also has problems below:
(Problem 1)
In the conventional electrical charging systems mentioned above, a user needs to be attentive to charging a portable electronic device. The problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide a using environment of a portable electronic device more natural and suitable to living of a user in which a user has a fewer loads to be attentive to charging.
The object of the present invention is to provide a power transmitting device, a power receiving device, an authentication/billing proxy device, an electrical charging method, a power transmitting method, a power receiving method and an electrical charging method which enable a user to charge a device without being attentive to charging the device by realizing the charging of the device in non-contact processing operation for the purpose other than charging.
(Problem 2)
In the conventional electrical charging system mentioned above, neither an authenticated electrical charging method/system nor a billing method/system is present when a charging time for the portable electronic device is short (about one to three seconds). Although Patent Document 1 discloses a basic authenticated electrical charging method and billing method, a charging time cannot be reserved enough in non-contact processing operation time for the purpose other than charging as charging starts after authentication at a server which is at a remote site with much load so that communication and processing take much time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a power transmitting device, a power receiving device, an authentication/billing proxy device, an electrical charging system, a power transmitting method, a power receiving method, and an electrical charging method which can reserve much more charging time in a short time of non-contact processing operation by reducing a charging determination processing, precedence charging before charging determination, and reducing an authentication processing.